Sram/Agility/2
Introduction Agility Sram Build is an expensive choice because agility equipement isn't cheap. It's also very tactical. Characteristics *If you are rich you should scroll Agility and Wisdom to 101, Vitality should be scrolled too. Just raise *Agility Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Mistake to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Insidious Poison to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Weapon Skill to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Double to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Paralyzing Trap to 5. * Lv. 52-60: Raise Fear to 4. * Lv. 61-70: Raise Con to 5. (De-level mistake to 1) * Lv. 71-80: Raise Chakra Impulse to 5. * Lv. 81-90: Obtain and then raise Moon Hammer to 5. * Lv. 100: Raise Weapon Skill to 6. * Lv. 101+: Get Repelling Trap to 5, Insidious poison to 6. So on and so forth. The spells listed in this section are the ones you will use the most. Get them to 6 when you can. Equipment * Lv. 1-25: Get a full Young Adventurer Set. Also try to get an Air Bwak or an Agility Bow Meow which you *will keep with all of your Sets (The Bwak is more recommended due to longer feeding times). * Lv. 26-28: Get a full Tofu Set. * Lv. 29-35: Try to get some Air forged Bashers. * Lv. 36-41: Get an Eachure Hat and a Mad Tofu Cloak. Fill in the rest of the slots with the same items as before. * Lv. 42-49: Keep your Eachure Hat and Mad Tofu Cloak. Look to try and get some Air forged Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers as well as Wind Kwakring, Wind Kwakamulet, White Scararing, Wild Banisation Belt and *Winged Boots. If you're after some other stuff you can try: Eastern Wood Belt, Soff Ring, Krabelt, *Lardine Belt, The Vegete Hative, Vampyre Boots, Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots, The Godfather's Polished Oxfords or Cruella Sandals. If you're tired of having a -1 mp loss because of your Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers, at lvl 46 you have access to Dagg'Onies which have nice air hits and give some wisdom. That'll bode nicely with you Prespic Set . * Lv. 50-59: try to get a Coco Blop Set while filling it in with more Agility items from before. * Lv. 60-69: Get some Blessdags as well as some Critical Hit items. ---------> :D The wealthy Sram will get 9 AP with a Caracap , Gelano and Aerdala Amulet . Considering you have a pair of agility maiged Blessdags , it will permit you to hit 3 times per turn with daggers. Mix that with Rags and Chafeerce Belt for optimal Criticial hits and youll be able to hit up to 170+ per Crit, times 3 ! ! ! That is with at least 350 agi in total (base stats and equips). Dont forget your Dagger Skill for max damage. * Lv. 70-78: Get Aerdala Set. * Lv. 79: Get a King Jellix's Crown . * Lv. 90:My personal set is Royal Coco Blop Set with air forged Lutinations , Ugle Ring, King Jellix's Crown and :Rags, and a Golden and Ebony Dragoturkey I have perfect CC on every item so it gives me 1/2 on daggers and Con :with aproximetly +250 agility and +600 life. That gives me between +450 and 500 agility and 640 to 700 vitality. I'm :planning to upgrade my mount to Plum and Ebony Dragoturkey but it's pretty expensive. Note from Airmiles: I would personnely trade over the air bwak for a Gobtubby, mainly because my main character is a Sacrier and I'm an Hp fanatic but also becasue I found that all of my equips gave poor Hp and I was suffering from that majorly. Keeping this in mind, when lvl 60 comes around and you find yourself picking out a mount, i would suggest a Ginger/Ivory. It will give 200 hp wich will erase the health problem and the %Dmg will greatly influence your amount of damage hit on a critical hit, much more than the agility of a Ebony DT would, if you were to follow that path. As you get richer you can swap out your Ginger/Ivory DT for a Plum/Ivory, that will help with poor range of Con. Hope my note is useful for you :D Note from Happy-feet: Very helpful for me thanks :D i havent tried it but it still is. :) To add on to this note, if you can afford to, make sure to buy an Emerald/--- mount. They give nice hp while giving an additional MP too, aswel as an other boost! These boosts can vary from +1 range to +500 iniative, or additional dmg% or +agi. Really useful! Leveling Guide *Lv. 1-20: Train on Snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet. *Lv. 21-49: Train on Lousy Pig Plains or Blops. Scaraleaves are another option. Mushd mobs are really easy as well. *Lv. 50-69: Train on Blops and Plain Cracklers, or Drunk Pandawas in Akwadala Village. Mobs on Minotoror Island are also an option. *Lv. 70+: Train on Coral Beach or on Grassy Plains with Polished Crackler if you can handle them.